fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aki Tsukane
|idol-school = Eclipse School|idol-basic-coord = Emerald Night Coord|katakana = 亜希 津金|romaji = Aki Tsukane}}Aki Tsukane '(亜希 津金) is an idol created by SingMeloetta. It is currently unknown if she will be used in any projects. She is a cool type idol who uses a currently unknown brand. Personality Aki is rather casual and rude towards people, usually trash talking them, especially if they are her rivals. She is said to have a casual but still threatening air. She has many "supporters" at her school however, because to most of her classmates, this makes her seem intimidating, as she is unafraid of fighting and/or getting in trouble to get what she wants, and she threatens them to like her; It is quickly made known if you speak to her that she is also rather arrogant and selfish. She is lazy when it comes to her work, but she is a late bloomer in many cases. However, she is usually seen as "unnervingly relaxed" even more so if the performance is for or will lead to a major step in her Aikatsu!. Her tendency to be sloppy when it comes to working is only highlighted by the fact that she has a very strong body; As such, any work that she does is heavy and complex when it comes to choreography. She doesn't have very many critics, due to the amount of strength this choreography takes, and her fans, although their aren't many of them. Appearance Aki has short and spiky pale blue hair and matching pale blue eyes. In public, she usually wears clothes that give off a tomboyish and dark vibe; Outside of school, she wears the Thunder Rider Jacket, Paint Denim Shorts, and Colorful Dot Boots. History Aki was born in Japan to her mother and father, neither of whom were interested in music. Growing up, she was the rebellious troublemaker in many of her classes. Regardless, she was still allowed to become an idol, despite her hatred of singing and supposedly "girly" costumes, due to her parents' desperation to get her out of a normal classroom. However, until she auditioned for her idol school, she had no prior experience with the performing arts, and reportedly only got in because the school had been low on potential idols that year. Chronology Eclipse School Takeover Despite it's name, Eclipse School was a relatively normal idol training school before Aki came along. Despite her parents' best efforts, Aki still threatened other students if they didn't respect her immediately. She has been threatened with the possibility of expulsion on multiple occasions; Every time, Aki explains it s the headmistress simply disliking her, and the threat is removed. Soon, the school was left in a disastrous state, the headmistress soon resigned due to threats. Still, Aki kept the school running, and the student body has now been taken over with her in complete command of the student body. Etymology '''Aki '(亜希) means "hopeful Asia" as a contrast to Madeline's French name, her's is naturally Japanese. '''Tsukane (津金) means metal harbor. This is contrasting to Sycamore, which is a tree, with a metal and industrial last name. Performance Details Mastery of Dance Aki has a very strong and athletic build, allowing her to perform several complex dance routines before needing to rest. Quotes "I will be the greatest idol who ever lived! And no one is going to stop me!" Trivia * Her sign is Aquarius. * She is meant to be a complete contrast to SingMeloetta's character Madeline Sycamore. Category:Cool Idols Category:Idols Category:User: SingMeloetta